The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor light emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices are semiconductor devices capable of generating light in a specific wavelength band through recombination of electrons and holes. Compared to filament-based light sources, such semiconductor light emitting devices have favorable characteristics such as a relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, excellent initial operating characteristics, and the like. Hence, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices is continuously increasing. In particular, a group III nitride semiconductor capable of emitting light having a wavelength within a short-wavelength region of the electromagnetic spectrum has recently come to prominence.
At the time of the growth of a barrier layer within an active layer in a semiconductor light emitting device, the growth thereof may be performed at a relatively high temperature in consideration of crystalline properties such as a point defect and the like. On the other hand, a quantum well layer is generally required to be grown at a low temperature, and for example, when a high-temperature barrier layer is grown in the case of such quantum well layer growth, thermal damage thereto may occur. In particular, in a case in which a quantum well layer contains an element having a high degree of volatile characteristics, such as indium, the quantum well layer may be degraded due to the volatility of indium during a high temperature process of the quantum barrier layer or light emission efficiency may be significantly decreased due to degradation of interface characteristics.